Distancia
by Arizza
Summary: — Está casada – le informó muy a su pesar su madre – he hablado con tu hermana, me lo ha dicho ella. — No juegues, ellas no es casable –, respondió descuidadamente. — Sólo no te sorprendas luego, yo te intenté advertir.  \\ / Hurt...


**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece... bueno sólo la historia es mía. Los personajes de S Meyer, los que gusten aplicar.**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**Distancia**

**...**

— Por favor, deja ya de llamar, estoy casada… cansada, estoy cansada de tu palabrería, no me busques más, tengo responsabilidades que atender ahora. Lo siento – dijo la voz con un deje de agotamiento.

— Amiga, tú sabes que yo no… – quiso abogar por sí mismo.

— Por favor, déjalo ya, no puedo más, ya no puedo seguir creyendo en que un día cambiarás – con cansancio colgó el auricular en su lugar cortando la conversación.

— ¿Todo bien? –le pregunto otra voz desde la cocina.

— Sí, nada de qué preocuparse ahora – contestó con una sonrisa triste que no vio nadie.

…

— Está casada compañero – le informó muy a su pesar su madre – he hablado con tu hermana, me lo ha dicho ella.

— No juegues, ellas no es casable –, respondió descuidadamente.

— No seas arrogante, ella no iba a estar siempre esperando, a tu disposición.

— Eso es absurdo, no es posible.

— La boda fue hace tres meses –, le insistió tratando de abrirle los ojos.

— Imposible, ni siquiera ha terminado sus estudios, no está ni a la mitad.

— Sólo no te sorprendas luego, yo te intenté advertir.

…

Era una tarde lluviosa y fresca, al asistir al congreso vio durante la reunión a una de sus amiga que tenía en esa ciudad.

Intrigado al saber que ella no volvía para esas vacaciones a casa de sus padres no resistió y preguntó por ella. Las mismas palabras resonaron en sus oídos.

— Está casada. Fue hace seis meses, ¿no te contó? Solías ser considerado por ella como su amigo, pese a lo que hiciste a su familia –, le increpó con calma fría.

— No juegues, ella no es casable, ella misma detesta esa idea.

— Cualquier mujer podría detestarla, hasta que encuentre al hombre indicado. Ahora puede ser feliz.

— Ni si quiera ha graduado. Dejen de decir tonterías – contestó comenzando a sentir punzadas de duda.

— Deberías abrir los ojos, No eres qué para creértelas de que te esperaría eternamente. Al menos ella abrió los ojos.

— Deja de decir tonterías.

— No son tonterías, aún no entiendo cómo no te vetó con lo que hiciste, ella siguió creyendo en que tenías salvación – bebió de su vaso sin dejar de mirarlo.

— Yo no hice nada.

— Síguetelo creyendo. Allá tú. Como sea, olvídate, ella ya está con alguien mejor.

Se alejó con paso decidido. En cierto grado le sorprendía, cuando la conoció jamás la habría visto diciéndole algo como eso de forma tan firme.

Ignoró la punzada de pánico que se asomó por su estómago terminándose su vaso de agua antes de continuar en el evento y creyendo olvidar lo escuchado.

…

El timbre cesó por quinta vez. Ella nunca había pasado tanto sin decirle aunque sea un hola. Ya se cumplía un año desde su última plática, y once meses desde la llamada telefónica que ella le cortó.

« _¿Por qué no contestas? _»

La sexta ocasión sonó el tono de llamada ocupada, señal de que le había rechazado la llamada. No es que no hubiese visto sus intentos, simplemente lo había ignorado. Pero… ¿por qué? Ella no era así, sin importar cuántos meses pasaran, ella siempre le respondía alegre como si hubiesen pasado horas y no semanas.

« _Será que… _»

…

Año y medio y seguía sin tener noticias de ella, había visitado a su hermana en la universidad con excusa de verla, pero realmente había guardado la idea de que la vería a ella en algún momento.

— Mamá te debió haber dicho que… – le dijo antes de se fuera.

— Lo que digas – contestó molesto de que lo hubieran atrapado –, ni que fuera qué.

— Espero que realmente sigas sin lamentarlo dentro de algunos años. Ya va año y medio y sigues sin hacer caso.

— Como quieras. Nos vemos – se despidió antes de partir de regreso a su ciudad.

Ella no estaba ahí, ella no contestaba llamadas, de hecho el número ya estaba cancelado. Esa no era su amiga… aunque, ¿había sido acaso él realmente un amigo para ella?

…

Lo había bloqueado del facebook, ya no aparecía conectada nunca en el Messenger, celular cancelado, ni habar de palomas mensajeras, porque no sabía dónde encontrarla, por alguna razón no estaba en la universidad… ¿Se habría ido d intercambio a España como le dijera hacía tiempo?

…

Dos años sin saber de ella. En verano había visitado a sus padres de paso, aprovechaba que debía pasar por la ciudad para verlos y luego continuar.

¿Cómo se enteró? Unas amigas de ella lo habían comentado en una reunión y él había alcanzado a escuchar.

Se había quedado por tres días y las había llamado para saludarlas.

— Viene de visita, podrás comprobarlo tú mismo y ya verás si sigues de necio – le dijo su madre ante su mutismo tan poco habitual en él.

— Mmjmm – fue apenas un murmullo, pero pareció bastarle a ella pues lo dejó solo para regresar a su casa junto a su esposo.

El aire frío azotaba las gotas de lluvia en las ventanas enfriando cualquier lugar a su paso. Mas él sólo podía sentir su mente entumecida.

«_ ¿La podré ver?_ »

…

— ¡Querida, bienvenida! Qué gusto verte nuevamente, hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos – escuchó decir a una de las damas ya mayores –, ¿quién te acompaña?

— Gracias, también les extrañaba, añoraba verles, hacía mucho que no venía por acá. Él es…

…

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Importa? Para ti, digo. Yo te dejé claro, que no me buscaras.

— Entonces es verdad. Fuiste y te…

— Mira, escúchame bien, no eres quién para reclamos ni nada parecido. ¿Qué esperabas? – le increpó con pequeños susurros, como si le disgustase que alguien confirmara que hablaba con él –. Me cansé de creer en ti, no sabe lo que duele saber que un amigo no ha sido sino sólo una estafa. No pude más hacer el papel de la buena amiga con alguien que nunca fue capaz de cumplir una simple promesa – habló apresurado, como para decirlo todo antes de arrepentirse.

— Amiga… tú sabes que yo te admiro, yo quisiera…

— Ahórratelo, ya no puedo volver a creer tu historia de servicio.

— Es en serio.

— Cuatro años de postergarlo hablan más que tus palabras.

Se quedaron en silencio, ella no lo miraba con la misma calidez de antes. Ahora había un dolor en sus ojos cuando se posaban en él. Le había hecho daño, y ella le había aguantado hasta que se cansó.

— ¡Cariño! Tenemos que irnos, nos esperan para comer.

— Tengo que irme, sólo recuerda, te he perdonado, pero aquí no soy yo quien necesita perdonar o pedir perdón, tú sabe con quién te tienes que arreglar. Hace tres años habría sido aún a tiempo. Ahora ya no arreglarás nada más que tu consciencia y las heridas que causaste.

Le dedicó una sonrisa triste, como la que le viera aquella vez que cenaron hamburguesas antes de que todo estallara y le contaba sobre las ganas de ver a su hermano que tenía y no había podido despedirse. Se dio la vuelta y alejándose, entró rápido al auto que la esperaba.

…

La miró a lo lejos. Después de dos años había vuelto de visita y mientras hablaba nuevamente con las damas mayores, ya que las de su edad hacía siete años la había hecho a un lado por un malentendido que él realmente no trató de aclarar jamás.

Cargaba una niña de casi dos años, y el caballero a su lado, de la misma edad que él, cargaba otra niña idéntica a la primera.

Pequeñas sonrisas enmarcaban sus mejillas regordetas mientras eran admiradas por las damas. El cabello del color de ella, pero con la forma de él.

Jugó con las llaves y las guardó en su bolsillo. Soltó un aire contenido y miró por última vez a la pareja.

Nuevamente era invierno, nuevamente el aire azotaba las gotas de lluvias contra las superficies. Nuevamente la veía… nuevamente perdía la esperanza.

La única ancla a las ganas de hacer las cosas correctamente había sido alejada de él, y ya no había vuelta atrás.

Sus ojos ya no le miraron nuevamente y eso sólo ahondó el vacío de su vida. Siete años tarde abría los ojos a la inmadurez que había demostrado en alguien que ya debería haberse comportado como un hombre.

Entró a su auto y arrancando lanzó un último vistazo.

La última imagen que tuvo de ella fue la de su risa, antes de que mirase hacia él y le despidiera con una sonrisa tranquila para siempre.

Las calles se abrieron paso al cruzar el portón del edificio, la cuesta recibió los neumáticos de su vehículo y lo llevó hasta su casa.

Tomó unas cuantas cosa y abandonó todo en el silencio de su soledad.

— Adiós, Champi, tranquilo, no pasará más de tres días antes de que mi madre te encuentre y te recoja.

Miró al cielo encapotado grabándolo como la última imagen del lugar que ahora abandonaba.

...

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer. No ha sido fácil levar esto para ustedes, ha sido parte un proceso, mi tiempo es absorbido por innumerables asuntos, pensamientos, actos, clases, personas, compromisos. Mi vida no es lo que era, y cómo no, estoy en la universidad, como dije en mi blog, estoy en el camino de ser lo que quiero, de alcanzar un sueño, un lugar en el mundo para mí, y eso me llena sin darme mucha oportunidad de algo.<p>

Les agradezco por continuar leyendo mis obsoletas historias con sólo ganas e intenciones de terminarlas, ojalá un día puedan ver la luz del día sus finales, no las quiero dejar así, pero por ahora no tengo el tiempo necesario para lograrlo.

¿Proceso de qué? El proceso para lograr sonreír con sinceridad siempre, de aceptar situaciones tal como vienen. De lograr mantener sentimientos y pensamientos bajo control para que no me afecten y poder respirar tranquila. Hace una semana encontré por fin la respuesta necesaria, y he logrado aceptar que, aunque deseo jamás haber conocido a cierta persona y lo que eso conllevó, no puedo sino sólo aceptarlo como una parte de mi vida, que sin ella no sería hoy lo que soy, y de no ser por esa persona no habría abierto los ojos ante ciertas realidades y circunstancias, me ha ayudado a madurar en algunos aspectos que no lo habrían hecho de no ser por eso.

Como dije, hoy puedo reír sin temor, respirar sin el pecho oprimido y dejar que mi mente se quite la costra que la endurece. Puedo acostarme tranquila sin devaneos sin sentido que sólo dañan. El siguiente paso, decir adiós. Nunca es grato decir adiós a las personas que un día apreciamos, quisimos, pero llega a ser necesario en ocasiones para conservar la paz e incluso lograr la verdadera felicidad.

Espero saludarles de nuevo pronto, Gracias a todas las que me siguen leyendo, a las que me dejan un review, incluso a las que critican mi trabajo, Gracias por las alerts y favorits, me hacen mantener el entusiasmo de un día poder sentarme y terminar.

Se despide por mientras: Arizza (Betsabé C.)


End file.
